It's Just Me and Him Now, For Ever and Ever
by TheThreeSexyMusketeers
Summary: Is it even possible for vampires to imprint? Well in this story it is. But who does Edward imprint on? Read to find out! The story is better than this summary, trust me. R&R, and the warnings are inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Care About That Bitch Anymore**

**Disclamer: We own nothing. Only this plot. Hell, I don't even own it, it's Miranda's!!**

**Warnings: The biggest one would be RANDOMNESS. Like, really. Bondage, slash, mature themes, language, umm... almost incest? Hehe. Don't worry, not much sex is described, although there is a little bit.  
**

**Bella's POV**

I watched Charlie's cruiser make its way out of the drive way and down the street."Yes, finally" I said to Edward and Jacob, who were standing beside me. Now we could finally have hot, wonderful, sex. I grabbed the handcuffs that were under my bed and started swinging them on my finger. Edward grabbed them from me and hooked him to Jacob, while I looked for my whip. After about an hour of play time, we make our way onto the bed.

**2 hours later**

Edward and Jacob were in the middle of inhaling each others lips when somebody walked through the door. When I looked up from what, or rather, who I was doing I saw that it was ...CHARLIE. "OH SHIT", I heard myself stood by the door frozen in shook while I frantically tried to cover myself; blushing I composed myself enough to look at Edward and Jacob I saw that they were doing the same thing as me. "Umm, hi dad! " I said in a cheerful tone. Mabye if we act like he didnt see anything he'll just think he's delusional or a while of silence I realized that Charlie wasn't going to start talking for a while so I walked over with a white sheet around me and closed the looking at Jacob or Edward, I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and quickly out them I walked downstairs to face Charlie.

**Yepp. That's it. This is the almighty Miranda's fanfiction. Wow. I don't know if like this account will be frozen because of... this. Sorry. I, Kathy, had nothing to do with it. I'm just posting. BLAME HER, NOT ME!! Hehe. It's good. Quite random, and short, but good. I'll be posting the next (and last) chapter right after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Must I put another disclamer? Sigh... We all own nothing, and you know it.  
**

I walked downstairs quickly , I mean, better get this over with fast right? Charlie was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with his head in his hands

"Bella," he whispered, "please tell me i didn't see what I just saw."

" Well umm..." I answered, "That all depends on what you saw,"

"I saw you, Jacob and Edward... canoodling each other," Charlie struggles.

**Edward's POV**

I watched frozen in shock as Charlie open the door to us, and freeze just like me.

'_What the fuck is this!!' _he thought _'So, all this time when I leave and Bella's all like, " Yep dad, I'm just going to do my homework for a couple of hours while you gone",__She's humping Edward...and JACOB?'_

I got to get out of here, I thought. Once Bella had left to go confront her father, I put on my clothes and jumped out the window, leaving Jacob frozen and naked, on Bella's bed. In my head I listened to Alice tell my family the story and grimaced when I had to see Charlie face again. Suddenly, while I was looking at Charlie's face I felt this warm glow go over me, like a werewolf before they imprinted.

**Bella's POV**

Oh god. Charlies never even seen me naked before and now he's seen me doing his best friends son/werewolf and his doctors son/vampire, but, of course, he didn't really know about the second things. Suddenly, Charlie lifted his head up to face me.

"I'm going to go talk to Edward's parents about what I just saw. I'll be back"

I wasn't about to tell Charlie that everyone in the family was a vampire, and that they already knew because Alice can see the future and already told them. I think he's seen and heard enough for today.

**Edward's POV**

Of course. This makes sense. I'm in love with Charlie. I always knew it. I'm gay. I loved spending time with Bella so much because I would get to see Charlie. Even thinking his name sent shivers up my spine. I always kind of suspected that I loved Jacob, but I convinced myself that I was having sex with him just to please Bella. I have to go tell Bella. I turned my car around to head back to Bella's house. I walked into the door and saw Bella standing in the kitchen. "Bella, I think we need to talk about something," I said.

"I thing we do" she replied.

"I'm gay," I told her.

At the exact time, she said, "I love you,"

Oh SHIT! " What the hell!! You're gay!?", screeched Bella. , "With who?"

"Charlie"

"Charlie?!"At the moment Charlie walked in the door and Jacob walked downstairs, partially dressed.I couldn't control myself.I walked over and started kissing Charlie, while Bella and Jacob watched in shock.I couldn't take it anymore. I don't want this to be a secret. I love Charlie, and no one can stop me. I want to feel his hands on my face, my hips, my crotch. I want to feel his lips on my mouth, and I want him to feel my lips on his. I want this to be more that just a little "fling". I know I want to spend the rest of my existence with him. "Come on Charlie," I said pulling him out the him and I kept kissing each other and walked out the door into our forever and the most blissfully happy moment of my life. I didn't even give a second glance to Bella. I don't care about that bitch anymore. It's just me and him now. Forever, and ever.

**Well. That's that. :) It's good, is it not? Now you probably know what I meant with almost-insest. :P Well, now that I think about it, it's not. But still, Bella and Jacob are like brother and sister, so it is wrong. Almost. Then again, I read Eragon/Murtaugh slash, and they're brothers (One way or another, don't want to ruin the books for anyone!). But its still hot, and I love it. So, what did you think? Good, eh? Review, and you shall get cookies! **

**(Sorry about the mistakes, I tried to fix most, but some of the time I had no idea what Miranda was talking about. So once again, sorry.)  
**


End file.
